Storm
by darkcollision
Summary: After Naruto's confrontation with Garaa Kakashi asks him to watch a boy which reminds him of some one he knows, and feels the need to help him but there is more to him then meets the eye. NO he isn't a clone of Yodaime.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Asylum: an institution for the maintenance and care of the mentally ill, orphans, or other persons requiring specialized assistance.

Remember if you Skim through this and review I will hate you, cause when you skim the story doesn't give you that mood, slow down a bit and read it at the pace the stories mood is in Aight, just to make it seem more enjoyable.

The door opened slowly as Naruto saw a boy in the corner shivering.

"What did ya want me to do." He took a look, he was at least 9.

"Stay here and watch him for awhile." Kakashi. annouced.

"Why?"

"Cause we don't know what he is going to do."

"Aye I gotta tell every one how I owned Garaa and Sasuke couldn't, why can't you."

"Because I got other things, and I need to check with the doctors and the medicine."

"Its that bad?"

"Yep." Naruto took a long look at him, he had bright blond hair which was leaned down to his stomach despite him being a boy and covered his left eye, recommending he didn't have a barber, He wore a green ragged tunic and some ragged pants.

Naruto stared him in the eyes as he simply turned his head away with a loud Eeh. He saw the glint of the blue, it was almost as if he had know him some where.

"Whats your name?" He asked comforting. The boy refused to look at him, and stopped shivering for a moment and said in a stuttering voice.

"A-a-rashi." Naruto thought for a moment, _'Thats Kanji for storm right.'_

"Huh funny, mines is Naruto." (He is referring to the similarity in the name, Naruto means Mael Storm.)

The boy looked him in the eye and gave a satisfying blink.

"Do you have a last name?" He shook his head as his mouth hanged open.

"Tell me, do you know where we are?" He asked trying to get this boys trust, Arashi shook his head slowly, (A/N Damn this is confusing because Usually I refer to Arashi as Naruto's dad.)

"Were in Konoha." The kids eyes went wide as he banged his head against the wall then took a ball position and continued his constant shivering.

"No-no-no."

This shocked Naruto as he stood up from his crouching position and was about to go to his aid...

"Stay away from me!" He said very clearly.

Hinata shot right up when she heard those words.

"Repeat that please." She said very clear.

"Naruto beat Neji." Kiba said easily, She blushed then smiled.

"Oh Naruto!" She exclaimed as she hugged Kiba then quickly noticed and got off acting as if nothing had happen. Kiba's face turned red as Shino looked at him, it was hard to tell if his eyes were twitching.

"But thats not all, he also saved Sakura, and beat that Garaa dude when the sound and sand attacked, and whats cool about it, was that Sasuke couldn't beat him!" Kiba announced enthusiastically hoping for another hug.

"N-n-Naruto really did that?"

"Yep!" She blushed even more, she had to tell him she had tell him.

The door opened again 30 minute later.

"The doctors say its head trauma, and the only person who can help is Tsunade." Kakashi said simply.

"Well..." The door swung open.

"Itachi and another Akatsuki have been spotted near the front gate."

"What?!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Sorry Naruto gotta go!" They both ran out the door.

"But..." Naruto's head looked down, watching the two run away towards to open Forest, which was bright compared to this place.

"No one seems to care huh?" A sudden voice came out, Naruto's head popped up.

"Jaraiya, its you..." Naruto hung his head down, as the sage looked at him in question.

"No ero-sennin?" Naruto didn't answer, Jaraiya waited for one then decided to drop it, as the silence made it worse in the single roomed Asylum.

"Tell me Naruto, why do you want to help this boy." Arashi seemed to stop shivering, as his head turned slightly toward Naruto.

"I don't know, he reminds me of some one dear to me for some reason." He said in a quite not so normal tone.

"Who would that be." Naruto looked up to the ceiling, the boy was obviously depressed.

"I don't know, he just does." His final answer came out. The boy raised his head a bit.

"That settles it." Jaraiya came out,

"Were going to find the legendary Slug Sannin." Naruto looked at him in surprise, listening to the confidence in his voice ring off the walls, it had a almost to abnormal affect that made you want to listen, '_Heh I wonder.'_

"Come on lets go Naruto, the sooner the better." They headed for the door slowly, but...

"Don't leave." Came from the small boys mouth, as he had a very sad look on his face.

"Were going to get some help for you." Naruto exclaimed simply, in a calm tone.

"But please, its better." The boy said suddenly smiling, Naruto again shocked. Jaraiya thought for a moment.

"I have a better Idea, how about you come with." The boy smiled even further and quickly ran up and jumped on Naruto's back.

"Hey watch it." Naruto said gleefully.

(Ugh don't try to picture this scene, it gave me a head ache for some reason, ya know think of how it would look in a animation)

Sasuke stared as Kakashi said he just wanted to make sure he was ok then go and do something. But apparently it wasn't like that.

The door banged open as Asuma with a smoke in his mouth (This isn't Canon it was a different dude.) yelled openly.

"Kakashi I'm not sure if you heard or not but Itachi is here." He soon noticed his mistake. Sasuke's eyes went open as he was soon out the door before any one could grab him.

"Get Sasuke now!" Kakashi shouted, as he quickly got up and started dashing

"Itachi!"

"Who is he?" Kisame asked Itachi in a carefree tone.

"My annoying brother." _'I bet he is emo.'_ Kisame thought to himself, Sasuke kept on running as he did seals and gave his brother a death glare.

"Foolish little brother."

"Chidori!" He quickly ran as the water rippled as Sasuke attacked. Itachi stepped the the left and upper handed him in the face causing him to do a back flip and land on his face. Itachi grabbed his back collar and threw him against the pole as Sasuke fumbled with balance using the rail as support.

Itachi appeared grabbing him by the throat as he closed his eyes while Itachi simply slammed his head against the rail which left it wide open. Soon he was screaming in agony as his worst fears were easily seen.

"This is why I am stronger then you, because...You lack hatred."

Arashi was on Naruto's back as he was smiling, but this soon came to a unsure look as people looked at him but then looked at Jaraiya then turned there heads. He looked around and had a even more unsure look. It took a few minutes as they turned the corner to head toward the river then soon will come to the west gates.

It should have been a normal day, but there were clanging sounds of kunai. Arashi dropped of The blond's shoulders as he began to run then soon saw a very crazy looking Sasuke, a screaming Kakashi. A very owned Kurenai, and Gai and Asuma standing ready.

"Its the Jinchuuriki." Kisame announced.

"Ill get him you handle these guys." Itachi said as he was about to move when Arashi came into sight.

"Its that kid." He stated, Arashi stared him back as his eyes became wide with fear and started to shiver. He started into the other direction as Naruto started to run after him, but Jaraiya held him back and calmly said,

"They want the Kyuubi and they mustn't have it thats whats important right now." He said as he disappeared,

Itachi appeared in front of the kid with a katana out, and was about to use it. Jaraiya appeared and kicked Itachi in the face, a horrible mistake of letting his duty get in the way by Itachi.

Kisame looked at his in pain partner then, Gai kicked him in the face clean as his body twisted and fell to the dirt with a satisfying thud he turned his attention to Itachi as Asuma too got in his ready stance.

Itachi disappeared, as easily Gai guessed where he would appear and gave a sweep, which Itachi dived over Kisame to dodged while as Gai threw a kunai at his leg. This was successful as he hit the ground but continued the roll and pulled the kunai out in the process. Since he was injured and his energy was low, his full attention was towards getting away as it would be impossible to retrieve Kisame, he escaped as not even Gai could run as fast as he was right then,_ 'damn his small chakra usage.' Gai thought to himself._

"Yosh, we showed him who is boss." Kakashi grumbled something out.

"Y-you, Idiot, w-e were post t-o k-i-ll him." Kakashi let out as his head fell foward.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled out as he ran foward. Something grabbed his legs, he looked down to see Kisame grinned as he grabbed his sword and swung his grip swinging it towards Naruto's legs.

"No!" Some one shouted out probably Arashi, then Kisame stopped, his eyes wide open.

Naruto saw a blade stuck into Kisame's lower hip, and the hands obvious still trying to push further and further.

Gai kicked him in the face with a mighty kick he fell to the floor crumpled. Naruto looked down and infact did see Arashi who was now in a crouch shivering, he then looked at the spot he was in which was at least 50 feet away.

"How'd you?" he asked shocked, Arashi stood again and looked down and said simply.

"Lets get away from this place." As he decided to leave it.

"You guys can handle Kisame?" Jaraiya asked them, then a medic came and gave him a good stab in the side with a syringe and put Kakashi on a stretcher and examined him.

He shook his head.

"He has brain damage and is receiving mental trauma, his brain is about to collapse though lets hope it wont, its...strange, because its similar to the boys trauma." Arashi's looked very confused, by the words That boy.

"Lets stay away from here." He said again simply.

"Oh better reason to continue." When he saw the doctors put Sasuke on a stretches, and then Kurenai.

"Sasuke is in the same condition, Kurenai just under a genjutsu." Asuma seemed amazed as Jaraiya's eyes simply wandered.

"LETS GO THEN!"

They were in a deep black room a single chair in the middle with Kisame in it.

"Hello Kisame."

"Hello how are you doing today, Ibiki." He said with a smile, as Ibike hit him, he was still smiling with one eyed closed.

"If it wasn't for these bars I would kill you."

"Well guess what, there are, and I can kill you when I want."

"Oh really." He stated sarcastically, but knew it was true.

"What do you know about the Akatsuki's hide outs." Kisame was pissed off that he was ignored.

"Its a hide out." He said obviously, Ibiki took a stunner and gave a good one to the chest as this continued for more then over a hour, trying to find a way to make him crack.

They soon found out that he feared fish dying.

Ibiki held a fish out and had a kunai while keeping its mouth in the water.

"Nooo!"

"Where is Akatsuki's hide out."

"I don't know where it is, we just move places!"

"Alrighty then, who are other members in the Akatsuki." Threatening the fishes life again.

"Theres the leader, me, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Diedera, Sasori, and Orochimaru use to be in it but thats all I know of, the others I haven't met," Ibiki pondered for a bit.

"What do you know about the boy Arashi." He said with a grin.

"Telling the members is something you probably already know, but this no this is classified." He said strongly as Ibiki pressed the blade further on the fishes neck as it begun wobbling.

"Oh ok, The leader told Itachi to go kill his mom for some reason that I don't know of, I heard something about her knowing to much information, he left the kid to die after giving him a good Tsukiyomi...is that how you say it, any way he only did it a few days ago." He said a little quickly.

"The grass village massacre that happened just a few days ago." One of the Shinobi exclaimed.

"No more." He said simply, he threw the fish away then gave Kisame a good swipe with the kunai as his body lumped.

...A few days later after the annoying to write Sannin fight we all know and love, they came back.

Tsunade placed her hand on Sasuke as it glowed green then he popped up.

Sasuke slowly woke up as he saw Sakura and Ino, as she clenched her fist.

"Damn it Sasuke, if Naruto hadn't come along with his two friends and changed his attention, he would have finished you off!" Ino yelled out.

"Ino!" Sakura shouted, shocked by the sudden outburst.

"Face it Sakura, the great Uchiha are like any other clan it makes him no different from any other person like for example Naruto!" Sakura's eyes went wide at the example she gave, it was obvious that Naruto treated her better then Sasuke and actually liked her.

"If you ask me Naruto a much better guy then our pathetic Uchiha, I know what it is ya thats right..."

"Ino shut up!"

"Its just that, he is weaker then Itachi, I know everything!" She exclaimed as she got up and left the room. She swung the door opened as she threw her fist outward and Shikamaru fell to the floor.

"You could at least get some one smarter, or some one who is not going to just barge off and kill himself any way." She kicked Shikamaru again,

"Don't eaves drop." Then she started to walk away.

"And she was talking about some one smarter." Choji exclaimed while munching on his chips.

"YOU TOO!" A kunai flew by and Choji struggled to dodge it.

Sasuke obviously took that all wrong, and stood from his bed and walked out.

"Hey you get back in your bed!" Ino exclaimed.

"This is why Itachi will always beat you, cause your stupid!" Sasuke hit her in the face as she went out easily, he stormed towards Kakashi's room which was a few rooms down and opened the door.

He saw Naruto and Tsunade who amazingly got there before he did already healing Kakashi.

Naruto who was already healed turned his head to see Sasuke.

"You dobe, fight on the roof top now."

"Na, I need to save my energy for a big mission tomorrow." He said simply as Sasuke's head turned slightly to the left, _'The dobe refused a challenge?'_

"If it satisfy your thirst for power, since Sakura is already under Tsunade, and Naruto and his friend out on a two and half year mission with Jaraiya, Ill train you in that time, its not like I'm sannin level but I do have some stuff you could actually use." Kakashi stated simply.

"Fine!" He said simply as he was about to walk out of the room.

"And get back in your hospital bed now!" Tsunade shouted as he quickly turned right, Tsunade left as she was going to do her buisness.

"Haha dobe got told." Naruto said simply to Arashi who was all better now, he to grinned.

I promise you I promise you I promise you it will get better at this, I kinda suck at first chapters, sorry if it was to long, and by the way don't say if you suck at Intro's you suck at writing, my proof, is that this is actually very well written.

Pages: 8 (I'm talking about 8x11 computer paper)

Words: 2735 damn...thats long

any who hope you like it, review please!


End file.
